Beth Hollis
Beth Hollis is a heroine from the Magic Puppy book Muddy Paws. Muddy Paws Beth is spending two weeks at Tail End Farm with her Aunt Em, her Uncle Oliver and her mischievous older cousin, Martin. Beth finds it hard to spend her holiday at the farm, because of Martin. She then meets Storm, a black-and-white collie puppy, who saves her from being charged by Darcy the goat. He tells Beth that Shadow, his enemy, has killed his father and litter brothers, wounded his mother and is after him, so Beth promises to keep him safe. Martin finds Storm in her arms, but when Beth starts to hand Storm to him, his fur stings Martin's hand. Beth scolds him gently, but then takes Storm into the farmhouse to feed him. When Beth and Martin take Storm and Ella, their old sheepdog, for a walk, Martin sees Ella limping and gets upset. Beth feels the same. Martin takes Beth to the dairy tank in the barn, but accidentally fiddles with it and milk spurts out. Emily comes in and turns the machine off, but is mad at Martin for touching it, and forces Beth and Martin to clean up the mess. When she and Martin depart, Storm helps Beth by making the mops clean up the mess by themselves. When they go back to the farmhouse, Storm uses magic to heal Ella, but nothing happens. Martin is more upset when Oliver, his dad, tells him they must take Ella to the vet, because she can't get around very well. In the hall, a few moments later, Ella bursts in, dashing about, and Martin feels happy again. The next morning, Fergy, Oliver's tractor, comes and Martin is told that he will drive Fergy when he is fourteen. Beth and Martin volunteer to clean Fergy and have a great time, flicking soapy water back and forth. But as Martin gets ready to throw a bucket of water at Beth, Storm stops him by forcing the water back at Martin. Beth scolds him gently, but cracks up laughing. Martin bursts out laughing too. Later on, Emily shows Beth how to milk Darcy. Beth follows the instructions, a bit awkwardly at first, but then gets in the hang of it. But as Darcy kicks his legs in the air at a wobbly haystack, Beth quickly saves Storm before it falls on him. The next morning, Beth finds Storm quivering under her pillow because he senses that Shadow and his spies are very close. Beth becomes disappointed when she hears that Storm must return to his own world. After lunch, while Storm is playing with Ella, Martin refuses to listen to Beth's warning because he wants to drive Fergy. Storms tries to stop him, but Martin sees him in the way, and Beth tries to call him off before he gets run over. As soon as Martin stops Fergy, Beth sees something metal in the ground and thinks it is a bomb. Oliver comes over and Martin tells him the truth, letting himself be grounded, but thanks Storm for saving his life. Later, Storm turns into a magnificent young wolf, along with his mother, Canista. Beth tries to say goodbye to him, and Storm and Canista disappear. Family *'Martin Badby' - Beth's troublesome 12-year-old cousin. He usually plays tricks on his younger cousin, and loves Ella very much. *'Emily Badby' - Beth's aunt and Martin's mum. She shows Beth how to milk Darcy. *'Oliver Badby' - Beth's uncle and Martin's dad. He owns Fergy, a tractor. Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Daughters